villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffin
The Griffin is legendary beast serving Ruber in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war, aiding his master in several battles. He first appeared as a secondary villain in the animated film Quest for Camelot. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Arrived In Time Ruber challenged Saluk to a duel for the leadership of the Forty Thieves. Saluk suggested to fight in a nearby mountain, close to the thieves's hideout. When they were prepared to battle, Ruber called the Griffin to attack Saluk. Although the animal was severy damaged by Saluk's golden claws, he managed, along with his master, to push the thief in a near cliff, falling to his presumed death. Charging At The Horned King's Castle The Griffin appears in the fight against the Horned King's forces, leading Ruber's army to attack their enemies. It didn't last long as Rasputin threw his reliquary to the Black Cauldron, killing the Army of the Dead and sucking the Horned King's life in the cauldron, winning and celebrating the battle along with other members of Ruber. The Battle in France When Ruber invade Paris, along with his other forces, he sent the Griffin to deal with Frollo, the judge of Paris. He was able to wreck Frollo's chariot, where he was standing, before he could fight his other rivals. When the battle was still in process, Hades, who was watching the holocaust, sent his minion, the Hydra to cause more chaos in the battlefield by terrorising the soldiers, who were unable to fight after seeing the beast's actions. The Griffin took his matters at his own hands by chopping with his claws the head of Hydra, only that it was revealed that she grew more heads after her head is slayed. He took his final breath when he confronted a group of flying horsemen entered the city and fired the Griffin with their dark magic, leaving him to die in the flames. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Return in Action The Griffin somehow survived his defeat over Jafar and was still a sidekick to Ruber. When the Cyclops, one of Hades's Titans, now under the control of Ursula, attacks Camelot, Ruber teams up with the Griffin to kill the giant. However, the Cyclops punches the duo, crashing them into the ground. Fortunately for the Griffing, Ruber and his new ally, Princess Azula, knock the Titan from a cliff to his apparent death. Non Disney Villains Tournament Roasted Griffin After Ruber travells to the underground realm, he confronts the sorcerer, Venger. Seeing him as an easy target, Ruber called his metal army to attack. However they failed to deal with him, leaving Ruber to deal with his enemy personally. He challenges the wizard into a fight, by riding their pets minions in the sky. Just he was about to slay the sorcerer, Venger used his powers to roast Ruber's sidekick, the griffin, and later the brutal knight, Ruber. Heroes Vs Villains War The Test for the Strenght When Ruber confronts the demigod, Hecules, by a suggestion of Hades to beat down his archenemy, the Griffin appears, along with his master, challenging Hercules's animal friend, Pegasus. With his brute strenght, the Griffin throws the flying horse into a pool. Then, Ruber climbs on his pet to kill with full force the hero. However, they were crashed in a nearby wall, when Hercules punched them with a powerfull bare fist. Defeated, Ruber and the Griffin leave the hero instantly. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Finding Anastasia When Ruber found the princess, Anastasia in Russia, by orders of Rasputin, the Griffin makes an introduction scene, Despite that he didn't participate in the fight. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villans Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Quest For Camelot Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains who can fly Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Mad Madam Mim's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Éric Métayer